I Dare You!
by Ozlice101
Summary: Sora has called for a game of I dare you, truth or dare without the truths! Rated T for possible mature dares.


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

 **I'm making this cause I have no inspiration otherwise, and I'm using websites chosen at random and going down the list. I am also using a randomizer for who does the dares. Enjoy!**

"Hey everyone! Welcome to I Dare You!" Sora greeted the rest of the Kingdom Hearts cast.

"Hey!" Everyone replied.

Sora smiled. "Alright. Let's get started." He looked around the room, his gaze falling on his best friend. "Riku, I dare you to lick the floor."

The silverette stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ew."

"You have to do it!" Sora yelled.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Fine." He got on his hands and knees and licked the tile floor, immediately talking to the bathroom to clean his mouth. When he came back he picked his own victim. "Marluxia, I dare you to act like a dog and have everyone pet you."

The pink-haired assassin performed the dare no questions asked, allowing everyone in the room to pet him. Now done, Marluxia looked over at Larxene.

Before he could give her a dare the blond growled, "Embarrass me and you die."

Acting as if she hadn't said anything Marluxia said, "Do the macarana."

"That's completely stupid but fine." She stood and danced the macarena without the music. After several minutes she took her seat again. Choosing someone at random, she ordered, "Aqua, do a cartwheel." The bluette stood and cartwheeled across the room.

"Riku, go take a shower." Aqua said, motioning with her head to the bathroom.

The boy looked at her strangely. "Okay..." There had to be some second part to the dare. Nevertheless he stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"With your clothes on." She finished.

There it was.

Riku sighed. "Okay." He mumbled. About ten minutes later a soaked Riku walked back into the room and sat on the floor in front of his seat so he wouldn't get the furniture wet. He glanced around the room, choosing someone else to suffer. "Marluxia, I dare you to wear lipstick for the rest of the game."

Everyone in the room stifled a laugh. Marluxia glared at them all before putting on some red lipstick that Kairi handed him. They all sat in silence until Axel burst out laughing. "You look hilarious!" The redhead cried, pointing a finger at his friend.

"Shut up." The pinkette sulked.

"Pick a target!" Sora pushed, unable to wait for his turn.

"Fine. Demyx, I dare you to go drop an ice cube in your underwear and leave it for 5 minutes." Marluxia said, smirking at the priceless look that washed across the Melodious Nocturne's face.

"What!?" Demyx yelled after a moment of staring incredulously at Marluxia.

Marluxia smirked. "You heard me."

The blond glanced around, asking everyone with his eyes to help. When he looked at Axel, his best friend held his hands up. "You're on your own buddy."

Knowing there was nothing he could do to change his fate, Demyx walked into the kitchen, coming back into the living room seconds later stiff legged. "Cold!" He cried as he sat down, barely able to sit still.

"Kairi, do a handstand." Demyx dared, wanting to get his five minutes up as fast as possible.

"Okay." She got off the couch and did a ten second handstand before sitting back down. "Not really much of a dare though."

Axel defended, "Hey, give him a break; he's freezing over there!"

"Still a horrible dare." Kairi said, refusing to change her judgement. After doing a quick sweep with her eyes she said to Saix, "I dare you to sing a song and act it out."

Saix shook his head. "Of all the stupid things to have me do..." Regardless, he sang the shortest song he knew; the Teapot song. People in the crowd laughed every now and then during the 'performance', having fun watching the second in command make a fool of himself.

Once done, Saix choose the next victim. "Xion, take a shot of ketchup."

The black-haired girl gave him a disgusted look. "Gross!" She protested.

"Do it." Saix said firmly.

"You are so cruel." Xion got the ketchup out of the fridge and sat down in her seat. After one last look around she gulped and opened her mouth, squirting some of the condiment inside. She reluctantly swallowed and shivered, placing the bottle on the table.

Xion rinsed her mouth with water before continuing with the game. "Sora, I dare you to do the robot."

The brunette shrugged. "Alright." He stood in the middle of the room and did some pretty cool robotic moves to the techno music Riku put on. Sitting back down he grumbled, "Could you pick something better next time?"

"Well, I'm sorry." Xion said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Are my five minutes up yet!?" Demyx cried.

"Nope. I'll tell you when." Axel promised as he checked his watch.

Ignoring them Sora looked over at Namine. "Sing a song for us!" He cheered.

"Okay." Namine sang Simple and Clean almost perfectly. "How was that?"

"Awesome!" Everyone replied, giving her thumbs ups.

The girl turned to Vexen. "Go ask a random girl for her phone number."

Vexen rolled his eyes and walked up to a teenage girl with long black hair, the rest of the crew hiding out of sight. "Uh, excuse me miss?"

The girl turned around and offered a small smile. "Yes?" She asked kindly.

"Could I get your number?"

Three minutes later Vexen sat in his seat, fuming while he pressed an icepack to the hand-shaped red mark on his face. "Who knew such a little girl could hit so hard..." He whined.

"Stop being such a sissy. We go through a whole lot worse on a daily basis in the Organization." Zexion frowned at his superior.

"But it hurts!" Vexen whined again.

Roxas fell backwards onto the floor. "Can we continue? I'm getting bored."

He looked down at the blond. "If you're so bored why don't you do a dare?"

Roxas sat back up. "Sure. Whatcha got?"

"I dare you to sit there with nothing on but your boxers till the end of the night." Vexen said, smirking at the blond's reaction.

Roxas' face flushed a deep red. "No!"

"You have to, a dare's a dare." Sora said.

"Forget it!" His nobody yelled defiantly.

"Do it!" Sora ordered menacingly, scaring everyone in the room.

"Okay..."

Roxas took of everything but his boxers, his face darkening. "Terra, go eat some petroleum jelly toast."

Terra made the toast. "How bad could it possibly taste?" He asked himself as he took the first bite. The brunette almost immediately puke it back up, but he managed to finish the toast and hold it down.

"Eww, that was gross!" Kairi complained.

"The taste wasn't exactly that bad, but the texture...!" Terra shivered. "I am never doing that again."

Moving on, he chose Larxene as his prey. Motioning to the bathroom, he dared, "Make a toilet paper tube top and wear it for the next hour."

Larxene went to go make the tube top, and as she passed Terra she whispered in his ear, "I'll get my revenge later." Soon she walked back into the room, her coat's top tied around her waist to show off the toilet paper tube top she was now wearing.

"This is a stupid game." She growled as she sat back down.

 **Alright, that's it for this chapter. Dare requests are welcome and will be used as long as they are pg 13 or under. After two reviews I will make the second chapter. Again, I am really sorry I haven't been posting but I just have no inspiration. Until next time!**


End file.
